Navya
Navya is an Indian television drama series that aired on Star Plus. The series premiered on 4 April 2011, and is produced by Swastik Pictures. Originally on the 10:00 p.m. slot, it was scheduled to be taken of air on February 2012, to be replaced with Sajda Tere Pyaar Mein.[1] However, in a last minute change, it was moved to the 6:00 p.m. slot instead.,[2] The series initially received high rating, but after a change in concept of youth show to family drama, the rating fell and the series was pulled off air in June 2012. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Navya# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast and characters *3 Awards *4 References *5 External links Plot Anant was seen by Navya's mother when he surprised her to wish her happy birthday.[3] Their fate remains unknown. Later her mother starts to doubt Navya therefore she requests Renuka to talk to her about it. Navya confesses about Anant and her relationship. Renuka keeps this a secret from her mom. But later Navya's mother learns about the relationship. Navya's mother is very disturbed to learn about the relationship, decides to send Navya to Kanpur with her dadi and tells Navya that she will not be in touch with Anant. Anant's cousin's wedding is in Kanpur and he was sure that Navya is invited because he see the name of her father and dadi on a card. After two weeks the wedding come closer and then there comes another problem. Father and his baba wants Anant to stay home and look their business. Anant's brother says that Anant should go with them. His chahcha ji can stay at home and says that with this he will know about his responsibilities. His baba says that Anant can go to Kanpur. In Kanpur at the wedding when Navya's mother learns that Anant is there, she keeps Navya away from him. Anant doesn't want to stay away. He meets Navya but Navya's mother see him with her. She took both to a corner to warn Anant that why he is not stopping she don't want any problem. Navya's father listens and remembers that hewas there on Valentine's Day and he wants to know all about between them navya mom wants to stop his father but she cannot stop navya father at that time anant father come to talk to Anant that why he is not with his family and go back then navya's father comes to know that he is anant father and go to met anant father to meet and talk about his son he explained all to his father and says false about anant and his family anant father get angry and say that this is not about only anant there was also your daughter navya and they all fight anant family goes there and navya family too anant father says anant to forget navya and navya father was very disheartened and say navya to forget anant. Anant's baba agree that Navya and Anant can marry but there is some reason they said if she will be in their house. She would be forced to follow their in-laws; they will go to Navya's house to fix Anant and Navya's alliance. Navya then is getting ready for Anant's family to go and see her when she remembers she has to cook something for them. With help from her mother, she makes some sAmosa. Anant's family arrives 15 minutes early so she rushes to get ready with the help of Appy and Rits. Navya feels nervous and does not want to go out. Anant makes an excuse of going bathroom and calls Navya from there and asks her to come out soon. As Navya comes out, she and Anant accidentally hit each other. Anant's family agrees to the wedding. Anant goes to Navya's house to take her to clooage, he accidentally calls her dad papa and she tells appy and rits and they laugh at him. he swears revenge. Cast and characters Awards